


A Little Party Never Killed Nobody

by jordahparrish



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, M/M, Oblivious Magnus Bane, Party, Sad Alec, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Tessa is the sweetest, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordahparrish/pseuds/jordahparrish
Summary: Alec has been in love with Magnus for a while now, so when it gets to Magnus's birthday party he figures it could be the perfect opportunity. Only problem is, Magnus is interested in someone else.





	

It wasn’t that Alec didn’t like parties, he had just rarely been invited to them before. However, when he got the invite from Magnus. It was Magnus’s birthday party, he was eighteen. Sure his birthday had been a week beforehand but it didn’t matter. Alec had been to Magnus’s house before, he had met his mother and she was the most loving parent Alec had seen. The house was huge, so it was probably the perfect place to have a party. Alec was aware that alcohol was a big must have at parties, it was no longer about candy and goodie bags, instead it was about getting wasted and not remember what the hell you did or who the hell you did.

Alec’s sister Izzy was invited to the party as well, and she had been to many before. Alec watched her as she examined herself in the mirror.

“Should I have bought him a present? I should have, shouldn’t I!”

Izzy rolled her eyes, “Alec he’s not eight, if you’re going to give Magnus anything, give him protection.”

“Wh-what?”

“It’s his party, no doubt he’ll be taking someone up to his room,” she winked, “come on Alec, you’re not going like that.”

Alec looked down at himself, he was wearing a baggy sweater which had multiple holes in it, and a pair of jeans that weren’t in the best condition, “what’s wrong with it? It’s comfortable.”

“At least change the shirt, come on,” she pulled him back to his own room and searched his closet quickly, “there must be something hiding in here.”

“Other than me?” Alec joked playfully as he approached his sister, “what about that sweater, please? I promise it’s not as ruined.”

“You don’t want to dress to impress?” Izzy raised an eyebrow, “alright, fine,” she pulled out the sweater and held it to Alec, “and keep the closet jokes to a minimum Alec, mom and dad might hear you.”

Alec shrugged, “I don’t think I care too much anymore,” he mumbled and then looked at his watch, “can I get changed? I want to leave soon.”

Izzy nodded and left Alec alone in the room. Alec tugged off his sweater and paused to glance in the mirror. He ran a hand over his own chest, wondering if Magnus liked him. He wished he did. Hopefully, this night could make something of them. 

Alec and Magnus had been best friends for ages now, and Alec had developed feelings for Magnus just over two years ago. He needed Magnus to feel the same, or at least to notice him in some way. 

Alec eventually pulled on his sweater and picked up his duvet so that he could sleep over at Magnus’s house. Many of the party guests had planned to stay for the night, well that was probably because most of the fun happened past midnight. Alec could picture himself being with Magnus at night, placing kisses on his lips, holding his hands. 

But first, before all of that, he had to get to the party. 

* * * * *

Izzy knocked on the door and smiled over to Alec, “you look nervous.”

“I’ve never been to a party before,” Alec whispered, “and on top of that, it’s Magnus’s. Do you think he likes me?”

Izzy let out a small laugh, “I think he’d be stupid if he didn’t.”

Alec began to grin, it was a small grin to begin with, but then it grew as the door opened. Alec saw Magnus’s mother holding it open, she had a sweet smile on her face.

“Alexander!” She called out, she had met Alec on various occasions, but she hadn’t met Izzy at all, that was obvious by her next comment, “is this your girlfriend?”

“Oh my God no, this is my sister.”

“I’m so sorry!” She laughed gently and welcomed the siblings inside, “Magnus is out the back with the other guests. But first, come drop your stuff off in this room,” she opened a door to a small room, Alec remembered sleeping in the room with Magnus once, he wished he could go back to that point. He wished Magnus had been cuddling him back then, but perhaps they could cuddle tonight. 

Alec dropped the duvet in the corner of the room and pulled off his jacket. He rushed out of the room and began his search for Magnus. He stepped outside, the cold air didn’t really bother him and he knew he’d forget about it later anyway. He saw Magnus instantly, he was talking to Ragnor so Alec stood patiently, waiting until he was noticed. 

It was barely a minute later when Magnus was stood in front of him.

“I’m so glad you decided to come!” He held out his arms and quickly embraced Alec, “I was hoping you’d be here!”

“Well, here I am,” Alec let out a small laugh.

“Come with me to check out the bar,” Magnus waved a hand and led Alec towards the side of his garden where there was an inflatable building with - as promised - a bar inside, “cute, right?”

“It’s awesome,” Alec looked around in awe. It was amazing. 

“I love this song,” Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand and began to dance with him, Alec couldn’t move. He stayed still whilst Magnus moved him, Magnus began to sing along with the song. Alec didn’t know the lyrics but he smiled as he watched Magnus. He would much prefer to watch Magnus all night than to dance, Magnus was absolutely beautiful. Practically flawless.

Alec laughed as Magnus spun him around. He stumbled out of the spin and grabbed Magnus’s hand so that he didn’t fall over, “I really don’t dance,” he mumbled.

“That I can see,” Magnus chuckled. He pointed to the bar, “why don’t you get yourself a drink? Or to make a start, how about we have a shot?”

”We have a shot?” Alec cocked his head to the side, misunderstanding Magnus’s comment.

“Yes, a shot. How about shot of Apple Sourz, doesn’t really do much but I know you like apples.”

“I do like apples.”

Magnus waved Alec over to the bar and quickly asked his friend who was running the bar for two shots. When she poured the drink into the tiny shot glasses Alec pulled a face. Magnus let out a small chuckle and leaned into Alec’s ear.

”Alright alcohol virgin, the deal is you down this in one go. Okay?” Magnus and Alec picked up the shot glasses at the same time, “three, two, one,” at the end of the countdown Magnus did as he had instructed Alec to do. Alec only watched in confusion before copying him a split second afterwards. He scrunched up his face and opened his eyes to see Magnus chuckling.

“What?”

“Nothing, I just thought that was the most adorable reaction to alcohol that I’ve ever seen.”

Alec ducked his head, he knew his cheeks were turning red, how was he supposed to react to Magnus saying that?

“Let me get you a something you’ll enjoy more. It’ll be like drinking fruit juice.”

Alec nodded and watched as Magnus ordered another drink for him, it was served in a red solo cup. Magnus dropped a straw into the cup for Alec and handed him the cup.

”You seem like a straw person.”

Alec quietly nodded and took a sip of the drink, Magnus was right, it just tasted like a tropical fruit drink. He looked away for a split second and when he turned to talk to Magnus again, he had gone. 

“Oh,” Alec mumbled, he glanced around as a hand was placed on his arm. He saw a girl with long brown hair that ran into an ombre of gray. He had never seen her in his life.

“You must be Camille!”

Alec’s eyes widened, “wh-what? No, no, I mean Camille’s a girl for a start,” not only a girl, she was _the_ girl, “and I’m not lucky enough for Magnus to want me,” _that girl_ , the one Magnus wanted. He pressed his lips together before holding out his hand, “I’m Alec.”

”Of course,” the girl let out a bright giggly laugh, “that makes far more sense, but Camille is a good boy’s name too you know. I’m Tessa Gray.”

”Ah, that explains the gray ombre.”

The girl stood still for a moment before gasping, “I didn’t actually realise that,” she let out a laugh, “I mean that’s not why I dyed my hair gray… I just thought it looked nice.”

“Oh, it does!” Alec smiled and lifted a hand as though asking for permission to touch the strands of almost silver hair. Tessa turned her head to let Alec play with the long hair, “it’s beautiful.”

“Thank you,” she looked back over her shoulder, “you have really nice eyes, that’s why I thought you were Camille. That’s how Magnus always described his longing, ‘Camille’s eyes, I could get lost in them. They’re a beautiful brown, mesmerizing. Almost hypnotising’.”

“He thinks that about her?”

“Yes, and he also said about the dark hair, so the description matches perfectly to you. I never got clarification of the gender, I mean it’s 2016, you can be any gender you feel you are. Who am I to assume your gender?”

Alec gave a sweet half smile and fiddled with the cuffs of his sleeves, “What… What else does he say about her?”

“He’s never seen anything more beautiful than Camille’s smile.”

Alec nodded slowly, he needed it to sink in. Magnus didn’t like him, he wouldn’t dream of him - only her, “I bet her smile is perfect.”

“Don’t you know her?” 

Alec shrugged, “I’ve heard about her, I’ve seen her around but I’ve never seen her smile.”

Tessa glanced around, seeming to notice something in the distance behind Alec. Alec spun around quickly and caught sight of Magnus talking with some girl. Alec could see it was Camille.

”That’s her,” he whispered, “Camille, the oh so great one.”

“She looks like a regular girl to me, nothing special,” Tessa shrugged, “you however, you look like you should be special to someone.”

Alec dropped his head, “I wish I was, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to be special to Magnus.”

He looked up in time to see Tessa’s eyes go wide, “you do?”

Alec awkwardly shrugged one shoulder, “how can I not like him, he’s beautiful.”

“Aw,” Tessa had a small smile on her face, Alec could tell there was a hint of sympathy in her eyes but nonetheless she was smiling, “you guys would be cute together. Far better than he and she.”

Alec let out a ‘pfft’ noise, “he likes a girl who obviously likes him back, there’s no chance for me now.”

Tessa pulled a face which read ‘I’m so sorry’, but was it really her fault? No, not at all.

He pressed his hands together and thought for a moment. He felt that he needed affection, as though he needed it as approval for continuing his life. He needed someone to cuddle him, someone to love him, someone to kiss him. He wanted Magnus, he needed Magnus.

But Magnus wanted Camille. Not him. He had to keep reminding himself that.

“Hey, dance with me,” Tessa called out over the music, “take your mind off Magnus.”

“How can I when it’s his party?”

“Drink it away honey,” Tessa shrugged and pointed to the cup in Alec’s hand, “the quicker you down it, the quicker you’ll be drunk.”

Alec nodded and quickly finished the drink, once it was empty he turned back to the bar, “can I have the same thing Magnus ordered for me?”

“Of course,” the girl smiled back to him.

“And the same for me Cat,” Tessa leaned on the bar, “I shall join my new friend in misery.”

Cat rolled her eyes, “you’re not exactly in misery though, are you Tess?”

”Perhaps not, but for tonight I can be.”

Cat let out a laugh as she handed Alec his drink, “if you’re an alcohol virgin as Magnus said, then you’ll probably be a lightweight, drink up until the world starts spinning.”

Alec gave a quick smile and quickly began to drink, he finished again before he knew it. Tessa gave him a surprised look as she held her still full cup.

“You really must be miserable.”

“Can I have another?” Alec placed the cup on the counter again, “please?”

“Are you sure?”

Alec nodded, “yeah, it tastes nice. Plus I don’t want to think about Magnus and Camille.”

“Oh, jealousy,” Cat hummed and poured another drink, “be careful though I don’t want to run out already.”

Alec pulled a face and slowed down drinking his drink, “I just… I want to be happy for once. But the one boy I’ve been in love with forever doesn’t want me. It sucks.”

“I know buddy, I know,” Cat nodded as she glanced over to Tessa, “hey Tessa, distract him, would you?”

Tessa let out a small giggle and tugged Alec away from the counter, “come on boy, show us your moves.”

“I have no moves!”

“Just jump then,” Tessa laughed again as she jumped up and down on the spot, Alec joined in, jumping in time with the music. 

* * * * *

It was around three hours into the party when Alec admitted he may have been drunk, Izzy found it hilarious that her brother was drunk. She may have played around with it more than she should have. 

Alec stumbled through the house after visiting the bathroom for what seemed like the fifth time in that hour, he paused when he saw Magnus (well, Magnus’s back). Magnus had Camille pressed against the wall, his hands were on her waist and her hands were slipping down in Magnus’s back pockets. Alec wished he could be there, putting his hands down Magnus’s pockets. 

He saw Magnus’s hips move against Camille, Alec felt his heart drop as he watched. He couldn’t have Magnus, never. 

But he could still think about him, about how his hips moved like that, how his hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they moved around Camille’s body, how soft his lips might be. He closed his eyes for a second, he swore it was only a second…

He opened his eyes, however, and he was on the floor, looking up at Raj and Lydia who both had their eyebrows raised.

”You okay down there buddy?” Raj cocked his head to the side, “how much have you had to drink?”

“More than I’ve had before,” Alec replied in a slurred mumble, he held up his hand and waited for someone to help him. After a moment, Lydia and Raj both helped him back onto his feet. He looked between Raj and Lydia to see Camille and Magnus glancing over, Camille was chuckling.

“Maybe you should go easy on the drinks Alec,” she shook her head and looked to Magnus, “some people, huh?”

“It’s m-my first time drink- drinking!” Alec frowned, “so… Be nice!”

Lydia let out a laugh and wrapped her arm around Alec, “come on buddy, let’s go outside.”

“Noooooooo,” Alec cried out as the pair tried to take him outside, “I wanna… I wanna sit,” he pointed to the sofa and forced his way over to it before falling onto it. He leaned back and was almost instantly comfortable. He closed his eyes and couldn’t be bothered to care anymore. He felt someone place a blanket over his legs and he knew then that he was going to fall asleep. 

* * * * *

“Alec?”

Alec felt someone shaking him, he opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times before focusing on the figure in front of him. Magnus.

“Hey, do you want to set up your bed in the front room?”

Alec nodded slowly and stood up, he followed Magnus through to the room where the bags had been placed. Alec grabbed his duvet and moved through to the front room, Magnus followed him and smiled as he dropped the duvet. 

Magnus looked around and crossed his arms to keep himself warm, “the party’s still going by the way, if you feel awake enough.”

Alec shrugged and straightened out the duvet, he paused and looked over to Magnus, “I left my pillows at home…”

Magnus tutted and let out a laugh, “I’ll get you some in a bit, but come back out to the party, please? I need some entertainment.”

“What about Camille?”

”She had to go home, she has work at six in the morning.”

“What time is it?”

“Eleven.”

“Oh, I slept for like an hour…”

Magnus let out a laugh, “basically passed out, but I’m glad you’re okay. So a few people are already asleep but some of us are still outside, what do you want to do?”

“I… I just want to go lay down,” Alec shrugged.

Magnus nodded slowly, “hey, why don’t you go up to my room for a bit, it’ll be quieter up there.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, you’ve been up there before,” Magnus shrugged, “go on up, I’ll come check on you in a bit.”

Alec gave Magnus a quick smile and ran up the stairs, he may have stumbled up the last few steps but he didn’t exactly care. He made his way into Magnus’s room and paused in the doorway. The scent of Magnus caught Alec off guard, he let a smile form on his face as he made his way over to Magnus’s bed. The bed had the strongest scent of Magnus, Alec knew he would never want to leave again.

He kicked off his shoes and pulled the covers up, he knew he’d smell like Magnus for a short while and he wasn’t going to protest. He climbed into the bed and tugged up the cover. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, he may as well. After all, if he stayed awake he’d only be awake in misery. He held the duvet against his face and took in the scent of Magnus.

It was beautiful. 

So perhaps Alec was going to have dreams about Magnus.

* * * * * 

_“Alexander, you certainly know what you’re doing for a virgin,” Magnus’s voice was soothing and seductive, “God, why didn’t I see this sooner?”_

_“Because you’re fairly stupid, Magnus,” Alec heard another voice, a British accent, he glanced to the side and noticed Magnus’s friend Ragnor. Alec had no idea why he was there._

_“Fairly stupid? God, Magnus should still be in Kindergarten with his brain,” a girl chuckled, Alec recognised her as Catarina._

_“Guys be nice, you’re scaring little Alec,” that was Tessa._

_“Oh my God, you guys. Seriously, we should go,” and that was Izzy._

_Alec pulled a face and looked to Magnus, as he did, he saw Camille kissing Magnus’s neck from behind. Alec shook his head as he heard everyone starting to call his name, trying to get his attention._

_“Alec!”_

_“Alexander!”_

_”Alec, look at me!”_

”Alec, wake up.”

Alec opened his eyes and sat up suddenly, he glanced around, the room was empty except from Magnus who was sat by his side.

”Sorry. You were freaking out in your sleep, I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“O-oh,” Alec cleared his throat,”y-yeah, well…”

Magnus pulled the covers over himself and placed an arm around Alec’s chest before pulling him down onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around Alec and tugged him closer before placing his legs around Alec’s, “you seem like you need a cuddle.”

Alec didn’t know what to do, Magnus was holding him so close. He felt Magnus’s breath against his shoulder and he knew that this was what he wanted. 

“Hey Alec…”

“Mm?”

“Do you like vampires?”

Alec was somewhat confused, it seemed like a stupid question, “mm, I guess?” He felt Magnus nip the skin of his neck and he gasped in surprise. He backed away and looked into Magnus’s eyes, “uh…”

“Sorry, I thought it was funny.”

“N-no, no it was… It just shocked me. You’re drunk, aren’t you?”

“No, I sobered up not too long ago.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go downstairs? I mean, my duvet-”

”Izzy passed out on it,” Magnus must have seen the panic in Alec’s eyes, “don’t worry, she’s okay, just asleep. And she’s hogging the entire duvet.”

Alec nodded and settled to rest on Magnus’s chest, it felt weird to have someone this close. He could hear Magnus’s breathing, and it was soothing. 

“I wish Camille was here,” Magnus whispered (and it completely ruined Alec’s peace), “I’d probably be cuddling her right now.”

Wow, wow wow wow. Alec may have wanted to shove Magnus off of the bed there and then. Maybe it proved how alone Alec was meant to be. Even if he didn’t have a crush on Magnus, it would still suck to hear. He felt like his heart had literally been ripped out of his chest. He wanted to break down crying. Magnus was a great friend, he probably didn’t realise what he had said… But perhaps he should have thought about it first. 

Alec closed his eyes, he wouldn’t cry. He wouldn’t. He refused to.

“She’s just so… Wonderful. It’s weird, I’ve never liked someone who likes me back.”

Rub it in Magnus, rub it in. Just twist the knife, it’s okay. Alec was used to heartbreak. 

Magnus shuffled and turned over so his back was facing Alec. Alec thought it was a sign for him to move but Magnus tugged his arm around him. 

“I just want to be cuddled.”

”Uh… Okay.”

* * * * * 

Alec was a little bit pissed off when he arrived home with Izzy the next morning. Sure he had waken up still cuddling Magnus, but he hadn’t forgot what Magnus said. It hurt. He had of course had to explain it to Izzy. She was his sister after all. 

“Magnus and I were cuddling last night,” he began as he and Izzy sat down on his own bed, “it was really nice. Amazing. It was great, up until he decided to say ‘I wish Camille was here, then I’d be cuddling her. It’s nice having someone who likes me back’. I know he didn’t mean it like that at all but… It hurt.”

“Understandable,” Izzy replied, “it would be hard to hear, if I was cuddled up to Clary and she said she wanted to cuddle Jace instead. It would break my heart.”

Alec tugged on the cuffs of his sleeves, “I don’t think I’ll be able to face him on Monday… You know, he also bit my neck - well nipped it. But it was weird. Unexpected.”

“Cute,” Izzy a small giggle, “I think he’s hiding his attraction for you. People don’t just randomly bite necks of their friends. I really do think he likes you.”

Alec pulled a face and fell onto his back, “I kind of just want to go to sleep.”

“It’s 9am Alec.”

“I’m miserable.”

* * * * *

Alec saw Magnus stood against his locker on the Monday morning, he wanted to turn around and walk straight back out of the school - how was he supposed to talk to Magnus after the cuddling on Saturday. 

He continued walking towards Magnus though, and Magnus looked up from his phone with a smile.

“Alexander!”

“Hey Magnus,” Alec spoke quietly.

“I was trying to message you yesterday.”

“Yeah, he was ignoring you,” Jace mumbled as he stopped by the two boys.

“Why?” Magnus cocked his head to Alec.

“Jace,” Alec hissed to the blond, but Jace spoke anyway.

“Because you were speaking about another person when you were cuddling him, you idiot. You missed out.”

“Oh, that,” Magnus looked at Alec and gave a smile, “I actually wanted to speak to you about that.”

“It’s too late now buddy,” Jace yelped dramatically.

”I liked cuddling you,” Magnus whispered.

“Jace can you leave us alone,” Alec quickly waved his hand to the blond who let out an offended ‘ugh’ noise before leaving the two boys.

“I know I said about cuddling Camille but I enjoyed being with you. It felt right.”

“You changed your mind quickly.”

“I had a dream about us and I realised ‘hey, I really like him’. Plus Tessa gave me a little bit of a talk yesterday afternoon.”

“I like Tessa,” Alec smiled, “she’s sweet.”

“So are you.”

“For real, why the sudden change? You like Camille, this only makes me second best.”

Magnus tried his best to smile, he reached his hand out and grabbed Alec’s hand, “do you want to come over later? Please?”

Alec looked down at the floor before slowly nodding.

Perhaps Magnus’s mind had changed after all.

* * * * *

Magnus sat by Alec on his bed, he went to speak several times but each time gave up with a sigh. Alec turned to him with a small smile.

”I like you, Magnus. A lot, like even more than Camille could ever like you! I’ve liked you for ages, I want to be with you, cuddling you, just as we were cuddling the other day. I want you o kiss me, I want to feel your lips against mine and… I just want you to like me back.”

“I do,” Magnus whispered, “I’m such an idiot, thinking I actually liked Camille, the real love in my life was you.”

“R-really?”

“Yes,” Magnus let out a nervous chuckle, “as I said, I realised it is actually you I like!”

“Can you kiss me?”

Magnus didn’t answer, he only slowly leaned towards Alec. They were hesitant but as soon as their lips touched they were moving into each other, Alec needed to be close to Magnus and Magnus needed him too. They needed each other more than they had needed each other ever before. 

Alec pulled away eventually and let out a shy laugh, “hey Magnus, you like vampires?”

”Oh God,” Magnus let out a laugh, “I guess I do.”

As Magnus had done on the night of the party, Alec leaned in and nipped at the skin on Magnus’s neck. The two boys then began to laugh.

“I can’t believe I did that to you,” Magnus whispered.

“I found it cute,” Alec shrugged, “weird but cute… Then again, that’s you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Some events in this story are genuinely based on my own experience e.g. being cuddled and being told they wanted to be with someone else, and the same person asking if I liked vampires and then biting my neck.


End file.
